


Moments

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A hundred little moments.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Seteth
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 7/Trove of Knowledge

There had been no one moment. Instead, it had been a hundred little moments and little conversations. A few words on the bridge, a spar, a watch or patrol together, a suggestion of a book, everything else-- 

Felix had grown to... appreciate Seteth as a treasure trove of skill, knowledge and experience. That was why he hadn't minded those moments or conversations. He'd started to look forward to them. 

There had been no one moment, but he'd ended up in Seteth's quarters, frustrated in too many ways. 

He'd ended up on Seteth's bed, pulling Seteth to him-- 

Seizing the moment.


End file.
